Adventures Of The Whacked out Party
by demonchicken
Summary: What would happen if the players weren't the character's personality? If there was no player? Then you'd end up with a perverted druid, a fashionable amazon, too much holiness paladin, a crazy barbarian... You get the idea. Read and review please!


7 heroes stood before a small fire out of some huge building beside them, which neither one of them knew what it was for.

" I called you all here so we can kill Diablo." An old man said in front of them. His name was Fool.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Diablo rushed up to Fool, and took him away. Our 7 heroes just watched silently.

" SAVE ME YOU FOOLS! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU Doiiiiiing…" Fool yelled.

Our 7 heroes were now staring blankly into space.

" AHHH!" The black haired assassin quickly turned to the druid beside her and slapped him.

" Ow!" The orange-haired druid yelled.

" Bubba needs food!" A man with one ponytail, and a bunch of marks on him blurted out. He had the traditional barbarian clothes, only they were orange, with black spots on them like a cheetah.

Bubba rushed over to the piece of meat over the fire and in a few seconds, it was all gone.

" Ewwww, how like, so totally like, dirty!" A blonde haired girl said.

Bubba started to chase Amazon, trying to eat her.

Then another man spoke.

" Okay, the girl chasing Druid is Assassin… Amazon is the blonde haired girl… I'm Paladin, you are Sorceress, you're necromancer a.k.a Old Man Jenkins…"

Old man Jenkins was standing there with drool coming out of his mouth.

" Warning: Old Man Jenkins likes to go into a type of trance called, 'The Zone'. And that man is Bubba." Paladin read out loud from the paper that Fool was holding.

" HEY EVERYONE COME OVER HERE!" Paladin yelled at Assassin who was chasing Druid and Bubba who was chasing Amazon.

" WE SHALL BRING JUSTICE TO THE WORLD, MY FELLOW PARTY! WE WILL KILL DIABLO AND STUFFNESS! PRAISE THE LORD!" Paladin then started to sing stuff.

AHHH!" Sorceress yelled, turned and slapped Druid.

" Come on baby!" Druid said.

A zombie appeared out of the ground.

"AHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed.

" D-d-d-don't worry ladies, I've got my animal friends to protect u-u-us…" Druid summoned a hamster. " You can do it Hamtaro!" Druid shoved the hamster to the zombie.

Hamtaro suddenly had a head band, and mortal kombat music came up.

Hamtaro jumped onto the zombies head, but the zombie grabbed him and put him in his mouth.

" NOOOOOO!" Druid yelled. Then he touched Amazon's butt.

" Get away from me like, so totally like, yeah, like pervert!" She said.

The zombie took another step.

Sorceress stepped forward.

" FIREBOLT!" Sorceress threw a candle at the zombie, but the zombie simply blew the fire off.

Amazon looked at her bow and arrows. She stepped forward and THREW the arrows at the zombie.

The zombie felt nothing.

" My s turn s…" Assassin rushed forward, jumped over the zombie and striked the back.

" Super- Dynamic- Crescent- Powerful- Snake/Dragon- ultimate omega kick!" She yelled. The zombie felt nothing.

Paladin was still singing.

Bubba smelt raw meat… Bubba's mouth turned as big as a garbage, and shoved the zombie into it. Bubba licked his lips.

" Bubba need more food!" Bubba rushed into the forest.

" YAAAAAAY!" Everyone cheered. And they saw some freaky quill beasts and 1000s of zombies.

Old man Jenkins went out of his trance and said : hhhhh…. Bring back to life… ALBERT EINSTEIN!"

Albert Einstein dug his way out of the ground, and all the zombies died.

" You are our new minion!" Old man Jenkins yelled. But then suddenly Old man Jenkins went into 'The Zone' again. And Albert Einstein disappeared.

Paladin stopped singing. " So… What did I miss?"

" Can we umm sorta… Get to the encampment?" Sorceress asked.

" Yes!" Paladin grabbed Old man Jenkins, and they ran off.

AT ENCAMPMENT!

" Someone get this freak away from me!" A woman inside the camp said. Our 6 heroes saw Bubba trying to eat everyone.

" Down boy!" Paladin yelled.

" BUBBA NEEDS FOOOOOD!" Bubba ran off crazily into the forest again.


End file.
